Many people prefer to repackage store-bought liquid products or neatly package homemade liquid products within attractive containers, such as glass or metal containers. Some of these containers have a flexible lid or other form of flexible closure, where at least the panel (the center area in the top of the cap) is flexible, even if the threaded skirt area is more rigid. A common form of flexible lid is the press-on or snap-on lid, where the lid is flexible so that the lid can be deformed to engage the rim of a rigid or semi-rigid container. For example, the container may be relatively rigid compared to the flexible lid, such as a rigid paper or plastic container or the like, or a glass, ceramic, porcelain, or metal container.
Once a liquid is repackaged in a container with a flexible lid, the user may wish to dispense the liquid using a fluid pump, to eject the liquid in fluid or foam form upon depression of the fluid pump. If the user were to form a hole through the flexible lid for mounting the fluid pump thereon, upon each depression of the fluid pump, the panel of the lid would deflect down towards the interior of the container, absorbing much or all of the energy intended to pump liquid from the container, resulting in severely reduced liquid flow. A device is needed that permits a user to us a fluid pump on a wide variety of containers compatible with flexible lids.